nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Supports (Part 5)
Supports of the fifth tavern (Yuno's Prey) Rena Ryugu Support Type: Punisher/Disable/Hard Troll Recommended for use: Source: ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ....... *Rena appears 500 distance away and rushes to the target dealing '400/500/600/700/800' damage and slowing by 20% while it bleed for '10/20/30/40/50' damage per second. **'Hotkey: W **'Mana Cost: '''120 **'Target: 'Single **'Cast Range: 'Melee (100-250) **'Duration: 5 seconds **'Cooldown: '''46 seconds **'Note:' Cast range represents range from which support will deal damage. Mochi Poison - Spell Book *Rena and Mion visit and bring mochi with them. **'Hotkey: E **'Note: '''All abilities share same cooldown. 'Poisoned Health Potion *If the target activates a Health Potion within 6 seconds, it will receive 750/850/950/1050/1150 damage. **'Hotkey:' W **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Poisoned Mana Potion' *If the target activates a Mana Potion within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey:' E **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Poisoned Regeneration Potion' *If the target activates a Regeneration Potion within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey:' R **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Trap Star Card' *If the target activates a Star Card within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey: '''T **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds 'Trap Attack''' Card *If the target activates a Attack Card within 6 seconds, it will receive 350/450/550/650/750 damage. **'Hotkey: '''S **'Cooldown:' 35 seconds Poisoned Needle *Rena shoots a poison needle at the target. After it hits, there is a 45% chance that pressing the arrow keys will cause the target to move in the chosen direction. **'Hotkey: R **'Mana Cost: '''100 **'Target: 'Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown **'Duration: 5/6/7/8/9 seconds **'Cooldown: '''53 seconds **'Requirements:' Poisoned Needle Upgrade - Poisoned Needle '''Stats Required: '''10 Enables Poisoned Needle to use. Shamal Jr. ''Support Type: Healer/Teleporter Recommended for use: NOT RECOMMENDED TO USE AT ALL! Source: ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Calming Heal *Instantly recovers 100% of target's health and mana. **'Hotkey: W **'Mana Cost: '''165 **'Target: Ally/Self **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Cooldown: 78 seconds Dimensional Transfer *After 1.5 seconds, the target unit is transported to a random location on the map. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: '110 **'Target: Enemy/Ally/Self **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Special:' For a short period of time the enemy's armor is reduces and you have vision of that target (for enemy targets only). **'Cooldown: 50 seconds **'Note: '''Can be cancelled by AMS, Final Field or if target moves too far from support. Dante ''Support Type: Amplifier/Sniper/Finisher Recommended for use: Nanoha/Einhart/Vivio/Teana/Signum ''Source: ''Devil May Cry Stinger *Dante lunges out at supersonic speeds dealing ''300/400/500/600/700'' damage to the target enemy while pushing them back. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost: '100 **'Target: 'Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown~800 **'Cooldown: '42 seconds Devil Trigger - Passive *Permanently increases health regeneration by 120, but reduce maximum health by 261. In addition, 500 damage is dealt in area around the dying hero with this effect. **'Note 1: 'Disable strength and health regeneration upgrades. **'Note 2: '''Removes health increasement from Dark Force Shield and Protection Powered upgrades. Jackpot! *Dante launches a Gadget Drone at the enemy very quickly dealing ''300/450/600/750/900'' damage. **'Hotkey: '''R **'Mana Cost: '195 **'Target: 'Single **'Cast Range: 'Unknown~2000 **'Cooldown: '200 seconds **'Note: Has a minimal cast range of 600 (doesn't work). Akane Tsunemori Support Type: Damage Dealer/Finisher/Healer Recommended for use: Source: ''Psycho-Pass Dominator *After a short delay releases energy beam in your hero's facing direction dealing 2500 damage to all non-hero units on its path. Enemy heroes affected by it will recieve '100/200/300/400/500' damage while ally targets will be fully healed. If target killed enemy hero within 180 seconds it will deal '400/500/600/700/800' damage to the enemy while your allies will be healed only for 75%. *'Hotkey: W *'Mana Cost: '''120 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '48 seconds Light Yagami ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Source: ''Death Note Death Sentence *Deals 200 damage to the enemy and 400 damage to yourself. After 5 seconds a quiz will appear. **'Success: If the target fails to choose the same answer as the death note owner, deals 2000 damage to it. **'Fail:' Deals 1500 damage to yourself in case if the target succeed. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: 120 *'Target: '''Single *'Cast Range: 'Unknown~1000 *'Cooldown: '60 seconds *'Note: Always have a random delay before damage appears. Fake Broadcast *Plays randomly chosen ultimate spell sound in order to decieve your enemies. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 50 **'Cooldown: '''100 seconds Yuno Gasai ''Support Type: Damage Dealer/Punisher Source: ''Mirai Nikki ''Recommended for use: Every hero. ''Even if you dont have a hero pick her. Item - Future Diary ''~The Art of Self Trolling~ *Adds permanent active item with random effects to the first unoccupied slot. *'''Known Effects: **+1000 maximum health for 15 seconds. **100% critical rate for ? seconds. **Pings random enemy hero on map. **-1000 health **-300 max health for ? seconds. **+50 armor for ? seconds. *'Cooldown: '''40 seconds Knife Wielding Skills - Level: Yandere *Yuno takes her favorite kitchen knife and goes to express her feelings to whoever you choose, accidentally dealing '400/500/600/700/800' damage to everything on her path. **'Hotkey: W **'Mana Cost: '''120 **'Target: 'Single **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '43 seconds **'Bonus: 'If she kills her target (accidentally of course), you will hear her lovely voice once more. **'Note: If target you picked is too shy or is good at running, Yuno soon will give up and dissapear (~8 seconds). Mitsuketa yo! *For the next 15 seconds if target uses support it will get 250/400/550/700/850 damage. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 30 **'Target: '''Single **'Cast Range: 'Unlimited **'Cooldown: '52 seconds **'Note: 'Does not bypass AMS or any other protection. (?) Rikka Takanashi ''Source: ''Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! ''Support Type: Recommended for use: Spell 1 *Sample Text *'Hotkey: '''W *'Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Spell 2 *Sample Text *'Hotkey: E *'''Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Spell 3 *Sample Text *'Hotkey: R *'''Mana Cost: *'Target:' *'Cast Range: 'Unknown *'Cooldown: '''67 seconds Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi ''Support Type: Disabler/Finisher Recommended for use: Source: ''Hentai Ōji to Warawanai Neko Make a Wish *After 3 second delay deals 500 damage to all enemy heroes who have less than 500 health and sets health to 40 for allies below 500 health. *'Hotkey: W *'Mana Cost: '''100 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Range: 'Unlimited *'Cooldown: '100 seconds 100% Beatiful Smile *For 3 seconds enemies within 450 range are being unable to attack or use abilities. Silences both caster and enemies affected for the duration. *'Hotkey: 'E *'Mana Cost: '120 *'Target: 'None/Instant *'Cooldown: '54 seconds Bottomless Pockets *Creates 7 meat buns in the first unoccupied slot *'Item - Meat Bun *Restores 100 health instantly. *'Cooldown:' 0 Saki Miyanaga Support Type: Recommended for use: Source: Saki Tsumo *Adds randomly chosen or changes current one to the 1 of 3 possible spells (Kan, Rinshan Kaihou '''or Haitei Raoyue') to the second (E) skill slot. **'Hotkey: W **'Mana Cost: '''0 **'Target: 'None/Instant **'Cooldown: '''40 seconds Kan *Deals ''150/200/250/300/350'' damage and slows enemies within range for 20% (stacks with multiple casts). After initial attack there is a 90% chance to strike again up to 2 times dealing same damage. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: '105 **'Target: 'None/Instant **'Cast Time: 1 second **'Cooldown: '''0 seconds **'Note:' Spell is removed after use. Rinshan Kaihou *Deals random damage to the target and stuns it for 0.3 seconds. **Mangan: '150/200/250/300/350' **Baiman: '300/400/500/600/700' **Yakuman: '450/600/750/900/1050' *'Hotkey: E *'Mana Cost: '''105 *'Target: 'Single *'Cast Range: '1300 *'Cooldown: '0 seconds *'Note: Spell is removed after use. Haitei Raoyue *Creates sphere that moves to the target point. The sphere will explode shortly after reaching its destination, dealing 300/400/500/600/700 damage and knock enemies caught by explosion in the air for 1 second. **'Hotkey: '''E **'Mana Cost: 105 **'Target: '''Ground **'Cast Time: 3 seconds **'Cast Range: '''Unlimited **'Maximum Range: 1000 **'''Area of Effect: Unknown **'Cooldown: '''52 seconds **'Note:' Spell is removed after use. **'Note 2:' Cast time involves travel time and delay before explosion. Rich *Next basic attack will mark enemy hero and deal 500 true damage after 3 seconds delay. **'Hotkey: S **'Mana Cost: '''0 **'Target: 'None/Instant **'Dutation: Unknown **'Cooldown: '''80 seconds **'Special:' Damage bypass AMS. **'Requirements:' Rich Upgrade - Rich '''Stats Required:' 12 Enables Rich to use. Kurumi Tokisaki Support Type: Disabler/Teleporter/Damage Dealer Recommended for use: Source: Date A Live Zaphkiel - Aleph *Teleports to the target enemy for a cost of health based on travel distance. Cannot reduce health lower than 40. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost: '''70 **'Target: Single **'''Cast Time: Unknown~2 seconds **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Cooldown: '''52 seconds **'Special:' Cannot be interrupted by any protection or lack of vision. **'Note:' If your hero is paused when teleport occurs spell will do nothing, also trying to teleport during ACS is futile. Zaphkiel - Daleth *Rewind time on target and sets it's current health back to what it was 40 seconds ago. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost: 80 **'Target: '''Enemy/Ally/Self **'Cast Time: Unknown~2 seconds **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Cooldown: '''80 seconds **'Special:' Cannot be interrupted by AMS. **'Note:' Past health for all players can be checked with Zaphkiel - Check. Zaphkiel - Zayin *Kurumi fires a bullet that pauses target for '0.6/0.8/1.0/1.2/1.4' seconds and makes it invulnerable during that time. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost: 72 **'Target: '''Enemy/Ally/Self **'Cast Time: Unknown~0.5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 0~9000 **'Cooldown: '''100 seconds **'Note:' Bullet has travel time about 0.5 seconds and probably can be blinked/blocked with AMS or Final Field. Zaphkiel - Het *Kurumi surrounds target area with multiple shadow copies of herself and after a brief delay commands them to shoot, dealing '70/80/90/100/110' damage per hit and slow enemies within the area. **'Hotkey:' T **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target: '''Area **'Cast Time: Unknown~1 second **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Area of Effect:' Unknown~1000 **'Cooldown: '''66 seconds Zaphkiel - Check *Display current info about all players health 40 seconds back in time. **'Hotkey:' S **'Cooldown:' 1 second Spacequake *Kurumi is capable to call spacequakes at will. After a short delay expanding sphere appear in the middle of target area, constantly pushing both enemies and allies caught within and dealing 30 damage per 0.2 seconds. **'Hotkey:' D **'Mana Cost: 120 **'Target: '''Area **'Cast Time: Unknown~2 second **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Area of Effect:' Unknown 200~1000 **'Duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown: '''72 seconds **'Requires:' Spacequake Upgrade - Spacequake '''Stats Required:' 12 Enables Spacequake to use. Kotori Itsuka Support Type: Damage Dealer/Assist/Disabler/Amplifier Recommended for use: Generic support, good for everyone. Source: Date A Live '' Rip It, ''Camael! Kirisaki, Camael! *Kotori swings her halberd, dealing 300/400/500/600/700 damage around her and knock everyone excluding your hero back. Deals additional 100 damage over 5 seconds to the enemies hit. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target:' None **'Cast Time:' 1 second **'Special:' Envelop hero in flames dealing 20 damage per second to all enemies nearby. Last for 25 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 42 seconds **'Requirements:' Halberd mode is active. Aren't you going to kill me? *Locks target's support and reduce its (support's) mana by 20. Restores 400 mana for your hero. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 0 **'Target:' Single **'Special:' Deals 30 damage per second to the target and grants 450 range sight around it for the duration. **'Duration:' 8 seconds **'Cooldown:' 71 seconds **'Requirements:' Halberd mode is active. Mode Switch Camael! Megiddo! *Kotori changes her weapon between halberd and cannon. **'Cannon Mode:' Dealing 100 +''' '''stats /3 pure damage in front of hero. Enables Turn them to ashes, Camael! and Immortality to use. **'Halberd Mode:' Dealing 100 +''' '''stats /3 pure damage in a small area around hero. Enables Cleave, Camael! and Aren't you going to kill me? to use. *'Hotkey:' S *'Mana Cost:' 0 *'Cooldown:' 90 seconds Turn them to ashes, Camael! Kaijin to Nase, Camael! *Kotori fires a powerful beam, dealing 400/500/600/700/800 damage in a straight line and push enemies back. Beam leaves trail of fire that ignites all enemies dealing 20 damage per second for 5 seconds. **'Hotkey:' W **'Mana Cost:' 120 **'Target:' Ground **'Cast Time:' 1.4 seconds **'Range:' 2600 **'Cooldown:' 42 seconds **'Requirements:' Cannon mode is active. Immortality *Drastically increases health regeneration for 20 seconds. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Note:' Disables all support skills for the duration. **'Requirements:' Cannon mode is active. Upgrade - Sample Name *Sample Text Shinobu Oshino Vampire Lord - Passive *Every 10 seconds spawn a vampire at random location on the map. Human Hunt *Shinobu commands all vampires on the map to attack an enemy hero, dealing 40/70/100/130/170 damage per vampire in a small area around the target. Vampires move faster during the night. **'Hotkey: '''W **'Mana Cost': 120 **'Target: Single **'''Cast Range: Unlimited **'Cooldown: '''52 seconds Absorb *All vampires on the map run to your aid, healing your hero for 150 health per vampire. Vampires come to your aid faster during the night. **'Hotkey:' E **'Mana Cost:' 110 **'Target: None **'''Cast Range: Unlimited **'Cooldown: '''42 seconds Kokoro Watari *Shinobu strikes the target with her sword, locking its support for 10 seconds. Allies under this effect will revive 3 times faster if they die, while enemies will suffer a 20 second increase on their death timer. **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana cost: 100 **'''Target: Enemy/Ally/Self **'Cast Range:' Unlimited **'Cooldown:' 200 seconds Hide in Shadows *Hides your hero and allows to move freely along with shadows for 3 seconds. **'Hotkey:' S **'Mana Cost:' 50 **'Target:' None **'Cooldown:' 75 seconds **'Requirements: 'Hide in Shadows Upgrade - Hide in Shadows Stats Requirement: 6 Enables Hide in Shadows to use. Category:Supports